


through the window.

by littlegarcon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegarcon/pseuds/littlegarcon
Summary: It's rare when both Archie and Betty leave their curtains open at the same time lately, and it's even more rare when both of them are home. Betty doesn't mean to, but she sees Archie and Veronica in a compromising position. She should look away, but she doesn't.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 31





	through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this. It's shamelessly ridiculous, and I'm not sure if I have the time to continue it or add to it but I hope you enjoy it!

It was a night like any other night. A night full of love, a night full of  _ sweet _ love with Jughead. And that was just it. Sweet. Every time they made love it was just sweet. The only other time might’ve been when they were at the cabin, but Jughead was just such a nice guy. Betty didn’t want to have to put on a wig just so she could be fucked properly. It was so vulgar, but the darkness inside of Betty that wasn’t ever satiated in the way that she wanted.  Laying there in Jughead’s bed --- in her old room --- with the same mirror sitting there. Except, for some reason, it was tilted in a way that made it easier for her to peek in Archie Andrews’ bedroom. Not that she found herself looking anymore, because she was so over that idealistic crush. Sure, he seemed perfect for her but the All-American Boy wasn’t her type. She needed something edgier, and that was seemingly Jughead Jones.

But underneath that brooding, dark boy was a soft teddy bear. Someone who wanted to love her and have her enjoy herself. He was selfless to a point that was  _ almost _ a turn off if he didn’t love him with her entire being. After all, he was the first boy that showed interest in her… so wouldn’t that be something to note? Wouldn’t that be love? She never thought about it much, but he made her feel happy and that was all that mattered.

As she thought back to her ‘Archie-crush’ days, she stared through the mirror at his window and smiled to herself. With Jughead sleeping soundly beside her, she was about to turn over and go to sleep when she saw movement. Of course, Archie and Veronica were back at it --- hands all over each other, mouths attacking mouths. Though, Betty had always been too polite to look whenever they would kiss. Perhaps there was jealousy, perhaps she wanted what they had. So she kept watching, seeing the passion between the two of them. The desire to ravage each other like they’d been doing for years. There was something between the two that Betty wanted, but wasn’t sure how to get. 

Betty Cooper wasn’t sure why she didn’t just smile to herself and then look away. She wasn’t sure why she stared as they pushed each other up against the window. Sitting up, Betty couldn’t keep her eyes off of it. The way that Veronica’s back pushed up against the window, Archie’s forehead pressed against hers as he passionately took her. As if this was their first time in years, when Betty was sure they had been together just the night before. 

Taking a deep breath, Betty glanced over at Jughead. Was it wrong to watch their two best friends? She could shut her eyes and pretend like it was an accident, but the image was seared in her mind as she tried to. So, against her better judgement, Betty Cooper opened her eyes to watch as Archie’s strong hands moved from Veronica’s hips to her thighs and seemingly dipped down below her waist.

Betty’s breath caught in her throat, the curious femme comepletely enthralled in the imagery of what could be happening between Veronica’s thighs right now. The amount of times she and Veronica talked about her grooming habits, it definitely wasn’t hard for her to create a picture in her mind. Especially as she sees one hand move to grip the window sill and the other moving in front of her, assumingly to grip onto the red hair that belonged to Archie Andrews. 

At this point, Betty is letting her hand move between her thighs. At first it wasn’t on purpose, she couldn’t help but find a hand moving down her body. She didn’t even think about how wrong it could be, teasing herself over her underwear as she watched as Archie when down on Veronica. She kept her breathing quiet, hoping not to wake up her boyfriend that was still fast asleep beside her. And as she touched herself, she felt like the time was going by in seconds. 

Before she knew it, Archie was back on his feet and turning Veronica around so her bare chest was pressed against the window. Biting down onto her lip hard, Betty tried to keep in the whimper that was threatening to come out at the sight. If she wasn’t wet before, she was now. With her fingers gliding against herself, they were so soaked that she could feel the wetness go past her knuckles. She’d never seen something this passionate, something this intense. And Betty loved intensity, though she tried to ignore it as many times as possible. 

Veronica’s hands were flat against the window, and she soon saw Archie’s hands around her wrists. Every couple of seconds, Veronica was pressed hard against the window. And though she couldn’t hear anything, Betty watched as her jaw was dropped and she could almost imagine the moans coming from her best friend. This was causing her fingers to move furiously, nearly impossible to keep quiet so she was covering her mouth with her free hand. Her body was pulsing with every movement that Veronica was making, every thrust that it seemed Archie was giving her. But her eyes stayed on Veronica, almost trying to memorize the look of pure pleasure on her face. 

A few minutes passed and Betty could tell that the raven-haired beauty was getting close. It must’ve been easy considering how long Archie had been going down on her, and how passionate it seemed. As Veronica’s eyes began to roll back, Betty timed herself completely --- she wanted to reach her peak the same time Veronica did. She wasn’t sure why, but the idea was hauntingly delicious to her. As her fingers circled and as Veronica’s naked body pressed against the window faster, she felt her eyes wanting to close. She felt her body almost convulsing, so she slowed her movements though it was agonizing to do so. 

Maybe it was wishful thinking, or maybe Betty was good at reading lips… but she swore she could see Veronica mumbled something, anticipating the fact that she was close. Betty could almost hear the words in her head, and that’s what sent her over the edge. The euphoric feeling, her legs tightening around her hand and she was biting down on the edge of her other hand. Truly, Betty was surprised to find Veronica making the same motions, from what she could see. But her eyes ended up shutting closed, riding the high of the feeling and then coming down. However, she felt too guilty to look back and see if the two were still doing their thing and she pulled her hand from beneath her pajama shorts and wiped it off on the sheets. 

Turning around, she laid in bed and stared at the wall… and for some reason, that movement was what Jughead woke up to. She felt an arm around her waist, pulling her in close and a murmur against her ear, “are you okay?”

“Yes, Jug, just can’t sleep,” she muttered back, cosying herself up against him and then closing her eyes. “But… I think I’m finally getting sleepy.” 

“Good.” It sounded happy, and then silence fell over the room as he fell back to sleep.

That night, Betty slept like a baby. It was one of the better sleeps she had in quite some time. Maybe it was due to the nice dream she was having, maybe it was because of the intense feeling she’d felt right before sleeping, or maybe it was a combination of both. 


End file.
